Pirates of the Caribbean 2: The Second Generation
by Slytherin's Cliffy Queen
Summary: Not good at summaries...hmm...well mainly it's 20 years after the Black Pearl incident, and the Turner family now has four daughters, Will and Liz. There's a curse upon them they have to get rid of. PG13 for later on.
1. Part 1

Pirates of the Caribbean II

The Second Generation

((A/N: The only characters I created are the children of the pirates. Besides that, the characters are from the movie _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_. Also, I skipped ahead a bit in generations, please don't mind that ;) Ok have fun!))

**_PART 1_**

It was twenty years after the Black Pearl incident. Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann had now been married nineteen years. They had four children, all girls, being fourteen-year-old twins Alexa and Alison, thirteen year old Airis, and twelve-year-old Kaitlyn. Alison, more commonly known as Ali, had long blonde hair and blue eyes, and glasses. She was stubborn, confused alot, funy, nice, and pretty. Alexa, more commonly known as Lexy, had brown hair, brown eyes, and contact lenses. She was popular in the school she went to, along with Ali. Airis had hazel eyes and brown hair. She was sarcastic at times, however was fun and kind of small-brained at times. Kaitlyn, the youngest of the bunch, had brown hair and brown eyes, with glasses. She was nice, funny, and shy. All four of these girls were very unique in their own ways.

Captain Jack Sparrow had married only three years after the incident. His wife had two twin fourteen-year-old sons, Will and Ben Sparrow. Will was just like Lexy, however he did not have contacts, and was a bit commanding at times. Ben, however, was a complete opposite of Ali; he had black eyes and black hair, contacts, and was not exactly on the popularity rise. He did not play sports; nor was he the best looking person in the school, but he just was blind to see all of the girls fawning over him.

John Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow's long lost brother, finally had found a woman and married. He now had two sons, thirteen-year-old John Jr. and twelve-year-old Peter.

No one knew about the journey they were about to embark on. Nor did they know that it would be because of their parents' histories. In fact, only the Sparrows knew about their parents' family histories; the Turner sisters had no clue about this. Once Will and Elizabeth had married, the curse on the Turner family had

been fulfilled. Because both Will and Elizabeth had given blood to help pirates, they were 'pirates by actions'. Because he did not plan on being a pirate, however, he only was given twenty-one years to reverse the curse, the only way to do this being unknown by him, known only by the curse-reversers. If the curse wasn't reversed, then the Turner family would die out in one day, starting with eldest, being Will and Elizabeth.

The beginning of this life-altering event in the Turner's life began this night, at the dinner table. Lexy and Ali were turning fifteen the next day, and they were giving out their 'wish lists' to their parents. They had both received items of great expense for their fourteenth birthday. This year they both wanted a whole new stationery set, valued at a very unreasonable price.

"How'd I know?" asked Airis, very sarcastically.

"Be quiet, Airy," said Ali, Airy was Ali's 'pet name' for Airis. She used it only when there was sarcasim in Airis' voice, which happened quite often.

"Anyway, tonight Mary is having a party," said Lexy. Mary was Lexy's best friend at school, the most popular girl as well. Lexy was not a popularity-kinda girl--until she met Mary. After meeting Mary though, she ended up getting along quite well with the 'in crowd'.

"Who will be there?" asked Elizabeth, curiously. Elizabeth was protective of her daughters; if a bunch of older guys were there, she most definitely would not agree to their going to the party.

"Mainly just us, the group of girls I hang out with, and a few boys, just the girls' boyfriends though, as far as I know," replied Lexy.

"Any drinking or smoking?" asked Will. He was not as protective, but didn't want his children getting high at a party.

"No, definitely not, I asked her this morning," said Lexy.

"Any ma--"

"No, not any bad boy-girl stuff," said Lexy, rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," said Ali, knowing that was what was coming next from her parents.

"Actually, I didn't know she rolled her eyes," said Will. "Thanks for the heads-up though!"

Lexy glared at Ali. The two were both sisters and good friends, a rare combination.

"Anyway," said Airis, signaling the change of subject. "I am going out with John tonight."

"Yea, I'm going out tonight too, with Peter," said Kaitlyn.

"Did I ever agree with that?" asked Will.

"Who, John or Peter?"

Will looked at them. "Nevermind."

"Can we go?" asked Lexy.

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other. "I guess so," they both mumbled. Lexy and Ali smiled and ran up to their rooms.

"Impressive what saying 'yes' can do for them," said Will, as Kaitlyn and Airis also left the table.

Once all four of the children were out of the house, Jack Sparrow arrived at the Turner's household.

"Nice to see you again Jack," said Elizabeth, allowing him to come in.

"I have some bad news, Will and Lizzy," said Jack, explaining the curse that existed on their family.

"When you donated blood for the 'sake of' pirates, you officially became one. However, giving blood to a pirate when you are not one places a curse on you and those you love, as in, your children, spouse, and good friends.

"Twelve pirates from the Black Pearl still are alive to date. They are all scattered around the Caribbean, but in groups of twos, not ones. One year after the Black Pearl, they were the only escaped prisoners. The leader of them is unknown, but we need to go down there and kill all of them," said Jack.

"I can't just leave!" said Will. "My kids--"

"Lizzy can stay home and take care of them," said Jack. "To save your family, you need to do this. We have to leave now though."

"Why now?"

"Because they meet once a month, the full moon, and plan what town to strike,looking for the riches and all that goodness. The rest of the information can wait until we leave, but for now we need to go. Because Sunday is the full moon, they are meeting, and then we can strike and save your family," said Jack.

"You would risk your life for us?" asked Will.

"Yes, I would. Especially since my sons seem to be, um, _interested _in your daughters, Alexa and Alison as I understand it," said Jack.

"_Interested_? What do you mean?"

"The party, duh Turner! They met up there and are only still out because they went out afterwords."

"Well, I guess if it'll help us both--"

"Let's go," said Jack, and Will grabbed some stuff before leaving with Jack.

"Liz, sorry, honey, but I really need to save us," said Will.

"Hurry up honey, you know I won't be able to rest until you are safe again!" said Elizabeth, as she watched them sail off, towards Jack's house, where a crew of ten was already waiting.

"What, you knew I would say yes?" said Will, smiling.

"Let's go," said Jack, nodding at Will and they all took off.

When the girls all arrived home, Elizabeth told them that Will was 'on a buisness trip', and the girls all went to bed; mainly because is was already 3 in the morning.

The following day, Jack explained what was going on.

"When we pirates got Lizzy back 20 years," said Jack as Will interrupted.

"Don't call her Lizzy, Liz is okay but Lizzy annoys her," said Will.

"_Liz_, then," said Jack, grimacing. "well, when Liz and you gave your blood to pirates in hopes they would die, you cursed yourselves, giving you twenty-one years to kill off all the pirates that you survived the encounter. Now, only twelve remain, and you must kill them before the 21st anniversary of the event to save yourself from death. You only have one month and three days. Luckily, the full moon is the final day for the curse," said Jack.

"_Luckily?!_" said Will. "How is that 'luckily'? I'd rather not have this unknown curse on me and my family, my loved ones."

"There's nothing we can do but reverse it," said Jack. "And you haven't heard the worst of it yet. If you die, that fortune you have from Liz's father's death from one of the pirates' attacks, it will be given to the pirates. Also, eternal life on earth will be granted for those living survivors, and their loved ones."

That night, Alexa received some stunning news. She was out on a date with Will Sparrow, her new boyfriend. They had met up the previous night at the party, and now were on their first real 'date'. On their date, the subject of their families came up.

"What does your mother do?" asked Will.

"Stays home. My dad's a blacksmith. What about you?" asked Lexy.

"My mom stays home, and my dad is a sailor. He's good friends with the blacksmith around here though," said Will, confused.

"Wait--who's your dad?" asked Lexy. She remembered Jack from when he came over on Airis' fourth birthday and Airis ran up to him, kicking him because he had no gift.

"Jack Sparrow. He doesn't like being addressed without Captain though, so he's Captain Jack Sparrow," said Will.

"I know your dad! My dad is the blacksmith he is friends with, Will Turner," said Lexy, smiling.

"Cool," said Will. "We have the same name."

"Yea, my mom's Elizabeth," said Lexy.

"I still don't know my mom's name, she doesn't tell us kids," said Will, laughing.

"Seriously?" said Lexy, also laughing.

"Yea, she says it's 'personal information'."

"Well, it is isn't it?" said Lexy.

"Wait--so your dad's Will Turner?"

"Yea, that's what I said, why?"

"My dad goes to your dad for his equipment for piracy, Lex," said Will.

"What?"

"My dad's a pirate, and so is yours from what my dad says. Your dad's dad was Bootstrap Bill, a famous one," said Will.

"MY dad is not a pirate, he's like the coolest and most sensitive dad ever! He never would steal from someone or break rules," said Lexy, starting to shake with a bit of anger.

"Your dad didn't want to be one though. Our fathers met when my dad was on the run from the government. Your dad tried to kill mine, because he was already a blacksmith and was great at sword fighting, practicing so if he met a pirate he could kill him. However, they teamed up because your dad already loved your mom, and she had been kidnapped. Your dad then gave blood and put together the last of the medallions, so that way the bad pirates, the ones that had already been cursed, would die," said Will. Lexy stared at him with a look of surprise present on her pale face.

"How can this all be?" asked Lexy. "What's gone wrong? Do you know why they went on a buisness trip together then?"

"Yeah, they have to go reverse some curse on your family that because your mom and dad gave blood to pirates it was put on them," said Will.

"What does my dad have to do?"

"Kill all the survivors of the Black Pearl thing. It shouldn't be that hard," said Will, "since they are like the best ones."

"I sure hope so," said Lexy nervously.

"What exactly are we doing?" asked Will as they kept sailing closer to the meeting place for the night.

"We are going to catch them off-guard, and with the army we should be able to kill them off one by one without a problem," said Jack.

Will was thinking. "Wait, did you say all the Black Pearl survivors we need to kill?"

"Yea, the pirates that were cursed already need to be killed, why?" said Jack.

Will's stomach fell. "Doesn't that mean we are going to have to kill you too?"

Jack tried to look amused by this idea. "What are you talking about? I wasn't cursed." Unfortunately, the tone in his voice, you knew that he was nervous. As they continued to sail, it got colder and began to storm.

"Great, just what we need, rain," said Jack.

"Well, if it's stormy, maybe some of the twelve will die," said Will, "so that's good."

"Yea," said Jack, as they continued on their way to the meeting.

When Lexy arrived home, she walked straight up to her mom and told her what she now knew.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked after telling her mom everything Will had told her.

"We don't want you kids living life to anything but it's fullest, and with piracy that doesn't exactly happen," said Elizabeth, trying to explain.

Ali walked out at that moment, shaking. "What? You two are pirates?"

"I don't want to explain it," said Elizabeth.

"I will then," said Lexy, telling the story. At the end of it, Ali looked almost completely white in the face.

"We're your kids, you can't keep secrets from us!" said Ali, as she and Lexy opened the door, revealing two pale-faced girls: Airis and Kaitlyn.

"Great, here we go again," mumbled Elizabeth.

"PIRACY?!?!" said Airis. "Why can't I be a pirate?"

"Airis, darling, I don't want you getting hurt," said Elizabeth.

"But they get all the good stuff, the rum, the beer, the drinks, come on!" said Airis.

Elizabeth looked at Airis sternly. "Your father has left for a while, on business. He's trying to remove a curse from our family, and he only has one month left to do so before we all pass away," said Elizabeth. "Now go to bed, it's almost 1 in the morning."

The girls did as they were told and went to sleep. However, Lexy couldn't get to sleep. Her parents had been pirates, and they knew how adventurous she was. How come she never had been told about it? She was the most honest of the girls, it was clear about that. So why did they do this to her?

That night, Jack and Will arrived just in time for the meeting, and only to see John Sparrow, Jack's brother, leading the crew of twelve. 


	2. Part 2

**_Part 2_**

Jack stared in horror. His long-lost brother was leading the crew of people that he was helping his friend to kill off? This would not work out one bit.

Will started leading the crew out of the ship and towards the meeting. "Hold on a minute, matey," said Jack, and Will saw John. "What?" asked Will, confused. "Do you know him?"

"Too well to talk about," said Jack, and Will caught on to what he meant.

"Are you two--"

"Brothers," said Jack. "That means my dad has to be around here somewhere...."

Will stared at him. "Why does your dad 'have to be' around here?"

"My brother got in trouble with the pirates 'way-back-when' I was young. He's five years older than me, you see. When I was fifteen, he was galavanting around with my dad and all the pirates. He was caught helping normal people 'hide' earnings from the pirates. However, my dad found him. Rather than turning him in for treason, he decided to follow my brother around all the time. This was before he became a pirate, though. He was once caught and a victim of the same curse that is bestowed on you and your family. He was the victim of a smaller group though, so he had no problem killing off the remaining three from the fight. You, on the other hand, will need backup--the pirates he faced were easy, the pirates we face are not," said Jack, as Will looked at him.

"You're kidding," said Will, as he motioned the crew to come out. They climbed aside the boards and listened in on the meeting. Very little was audible and decipherable, but the important info was found out. Jack, however, went searching for his father.

"Very quiet, unlike you Jack," said Will, turning around. Jack was missing.

At six-o-clock in the morning, Alison awoke to Lexy pushing her around.

"_Lex_!" she said, and Lexy effectively silenced her.

"Look, I'm not letting dad fight those pirates by himself. I'm going out. Will is meeting me at the dock and we are sailing out. Do you want to come? Will might be able to bring his brother," said Lexy, staring desperately at her sister.

"Which Will?"

"Will Sparrow, not dad, Ali," said Lexy.

"Sure, I'll come," said Ali, as she grabbed a pack with a few outfits and then head out with her sister. She noticed something on Lexy's drawers--a gold coin, with a skull and crossbones on it.

"Lexy, we might want to grab this," said Ali, showing it to her sister.

"What's this?" asked Lexy, confused. Ali also suddenly looked and saw an identical medallion sitting on her pillow.

"I'm confused," said Ali, picking it up. "The two medallions are identical.

They crept down the stairs to see Airis and Kaitlyn sitting there eating breakfast. "What are you doing up?" asked Ali.

"Um, there's no law saying we can't be or anything," said Airis with that sarcasm again.

"Airy, I was asking Kaitlyn. She doesn't answer me _sarcastically_," said Ali.

"Well, I agree with Airis, we aren't like not allowed to be up or anything," said Kaitlyn, smiling angelically at Ali.

"We're going out, be back later," said Lexy as they tried to creep out, but Airis caught them off-guard.

"Where are you going?"

"Um," said Ali, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Look, we are meeting our boyfriends ok?"

"Where?" asked Airis.

"The boating dock," said Lexy. "They are into sailing so we are going to sail a bit before coming back."

"Yeah," said Ali.

"Bye," said Lexy.

"Ditto," said Ali, as the two left.

Once they reached the dock, Will and Ben were already there. "Little sisters," mumbled Lexy as the four all climbed into the ship. Underneath them at the lower-level dock, Airis and Kaitlyn also climbed aboard with their boyfriends.

Jack and Will were listening intently to every word that John Sparrow was saying. From both sides of the boat, this is.

"Mateys, we've lasted 20 years. Leading you has been a privelege, I might add. However, we are about to be found. I have felt the betrayel for awhile now. A former crew member of your old ship the Black Pearl has switched pirate sides. He also happens to be related to me in more than mind. He is my brother. The only way for us to live one more month is through his death," said John.

Will gulped, worried about Jack.

"He and his friend Will you may remember from almost twenty one years ago. Will was the one that gave you back your mortal qualities instead of immortality. He will therefore also need to be killed. However, he will not go without fight--" said John, and then Will spoke softly to the crew, instructing them to search for any sign of Jack. However, this led them to miss the end of John's sentence, which would have helped them for the future.

The crew laughed impatiently as a girl was brought onto deck.

"Who are you?" asked John. The girl wouldn't speak. Therefore he tossed her overboard.

"That was my daughter!" said a man from the crew.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because she knows how to lure Turner into a trap!" he said.

"Get her back on board," John said, smiling.

"GET MY DAUGHTER!" reinforced the man.

"Tell us everything you know about Will Turner," demanded John when the girl was on board.

Lexy and Will were talking as they commandeered the ship. "Thanks for helping me out," said Lexy, smiling at Will.

"No problem," said Will looking back at her.

Lexy walked over to Ali, who had been talking to Ben.

"Ali, come here for a sec," she said.

"Be right back," said Ali, following Lexy down the stairs into the bottom of the deck.

"Look, we should have told Liz what we were going to do. This really reeks for her."

"Airis and Katelyn are there though, they'll tell her about breakfast and all.

Just then, they heard voices behind them.

"What was that?" asked Lexy. Ali shrugged as the two followed the oh-too-familiar voice from behind a few boxes that had been stashed....

Meanwhile, back at the Turner household, Elizabeth had just awoken to find her daughters gone. She was flipping out until she spotted the note that was sitting on the counter. She picked it up with her shaking hands and read it aloud--it was from Airis.

_Liz,_

_ We left. All four of us. Ali and Lexy left and do not yet know we followed them, but later we will be found probably, with Lexy's unbelievable sense of hearing. We are going after Dad, but I didn't hear why Lexy said we were. Later._

_ Airis and Kate, your 'good' daughters_

Elizabeth started to worry. What would happen to them? The pirates they were going to face on their odyssey might kill them! And without a problem too! Yes, Ali and Lexy had taken karate classes but that wouldn't help with the pirates. Therefore, she took off to find her daughters. She, however, didn't bother to grab the glint of gold that was on the note....

"Airis!" said Lexy.

"Kaitlyn!" shreiked Ali.

"What are you two doing here? You weren't invited to come along, and who are those two boys over there?" asked Lexy, pointing to Peter and John.

"Our boyfriends." said Airis quickly. "Who else?"

"Who knows, maybe just two other people you knew from who-knows-where." said Lexy as Will walked over.

"What's going on here?" asked Will.

"My sisters followed us I guess, being the tagalong type of girls," said Lexy.

"Who are they?" asked Will, pointing at the boys.

"Our boyfriends," said Airis, sarcastically.

"Oh," said Will, sounding relieved, as Ali went up the stairs to see how Ben was doing.

"What is that gold thing around your neck?" asked Lexy to Airis.

"I don't know, we found them on the kitchen table," said Airis. "Kaitlyn has one too."

Will and Lexy looked at them. Then Lexy placed her hand over her chest--remembering that she had an identical one on. She looked at Will, with the look of 'I need to talk to you in private' on his face.

"I'll be right back," said Lexy, as she and Will walked on deck to explain the situation to Ben, who was acting as the captain of the ship at the present time.

"So what's going on?" asked Ali and Ben when they reached the deck.

"Little sisters," muttered Ali.

"And their boyfriends," added Lexy.

"Their sisters followed us with their boyfriends," said Will.

"They aren't safe," said Lexy.

"We need to get them home," said Ali.

"How far have we gone?" asked Will.

"Not very, I finally figured out how to work the wheel since you left.

"Let me steer, we need to bring them and those boys back to shore," said Will.

"Of course, when I finally figure out how to steer you take over again," said Ben sarcastically.

"Who's he remind you of?" Lexy asked Ali, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up," said Ali, looking away.

"And what about the gold pieces?" asked Ben.

"We all have the same one, all four of us," said Lexy.

"Wait--" said Will, realizing a connection. "You say the pirates can feel where gold is?"

"Yeah, it's a special talent of theirs," said Lexy, also realizing the connection.

"What's the big deal?" asked Ali, confused.

"Pirates can feel where the gold is. So they know where we are!" said Lexy, ripping the chain off her neck and throwing it into the ocean. Ali followed suit, recognizing the danger of holding onto the chain.

An hour later, they had reached the shore. Lexy ran down to the lower deck area to get Airis, Kaitlyn, and their boyfriends before they all left the boat--except for Ben, who remained to keep the boat intact.

They all went home, however after arriving, they realized that Elizabeth had left--and no one would be there to watch them. Understanding the danger of this scenario, Will agreed to let them stay at his house until Elizabeth returned home.

When they arrived, a shocker came to everyone in the family--both the Turners and the Sparrows, when Airis immediately recognized Will Sparrow's mother.

"Anamaria?"

Back with Elizabeth, she was well on her way to finding the kids. However, she had missed them because of their returning to the dock. When she saw a boat, she leaned over the side to see who it was, but it was not her kids.

"Jack?"

"Hello, Lizzy--I mean, hi Liz," said Jack, remembering what Will had said earlier.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked, almost having a freak attack because her husband was missing.

Jack turned around. "Must have fallen out," he said, and Elizabeth slapped him.

"No!" she said, almost screaming.

"I'm just playing Liz! Don't worry, he's with the pirates."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, that makes alot of sense. 'Don't worry, he's with the pirates.' That's really a reason not to fret."

Jack spoke up. "Liz, it's me they want, not your hubby. Nothing will happen to old Bootstrap's son unless he upsets them--or is found doing something against the code."

"Where are they?" asked Liz, still not fully recovered from her panic attack.

"Lizzy, calm down."

"How can I? My poor husband's out there trying to remove some family curse we just heard about yesterday, my daughters have all gone after him with their boyfriends, two of which are your kids, two of which I haven't met and have no knowledge of their morals, and--"

"And what? That covers about all of it, doesn't it?"

"I need to find Will," said Elizabeth.

"Liz, look. I would help you but unfortunately it's me they are after, so then they would find me and it probably wouldn't go all that well," said Jack.

"I don't care. I've beaten them once, I can beat them again," said Elizabeth.

"Okay, as long as you're sure--" said Jack, as Elizabeth climbed into his ship and they sailed off for Will.

Meanwhile, Will had been found.

"Well, who do we have here?" said John Sparrow, walking over. He surveyed Will before determining that it was him, William Turner.

"William Turner, eh? My brother must be around here somewhere then--" said John, looking around where Will had been.

"You won't find him," said Will, and John stared.

"How would you know?" asked John.

"Because I know your brother fairly well and he fell behind."

"Another person obeying the code? Wow, too many of those kind of people nowadays," said John, shrugging it off.

Will looked around. There were twelve pirates present, one being John, who had not been a Black Pearl survivor. So who was the other pirate? He thought for a while and then remembered something--Jack. He had been in the Black Pearl with the curse upon him, and he was out hiding. This was not good. Oh, no, this was NOT good....

The next day, Lexy, Will, Ali, and Ben had set off sailing again. Three hours later, they ran into another boat--one with two men aboard, sailing straight for them! When they were close enough, the two men from the other boat jumped aboard--they were pirates! Will grabbed out his sword in defense of his friends and brother and swiftly stabbed one of them, killing him. The other pirate grabbed onto Will's shirt, grabbing him and taking away his sword. Lexy quickly grabbed the sword away from Ben, who had been holding his own sword, and flung it at the pirate holding onto Will. The other pirate then let go of Will, with all his strength leaving him, fell dead to the ship's deck. Lexy and Will grabbed the bodies of the two men and threw them overboard, and then kept sailing. What they later realized was that they had been found because they, at the time, had been right smack dab over the pieces of gold that were rusting at the bottom of the sea.

Meanwhile, another group of two pirates had arrived at the shore, and were presently making their way through the village and to the house of Sparrows, where Airis, Kaitlyn, and their boyfriends were currently.

As quick as it had been said, Anamaria turned around to face Airis. "How did you know my name? I don't tell anyone!"

"I recognized the picture from my a picture my dad has, of the members of his crew back when he rescued my mother," said Airis.

"What crew?"

"The old crew that rescued my mom from the pirates of the Black Pearl of something like that," said Airis, and Anamaria nodded.

"Oh, I remember now," said Anamaria, looking at the two men. "And who are these two men here with you?"

"Oh, you mean John and Peter Sparrow?" said Airis, forgetting this was the home of Jack Sparrow.

"Sparrow? They aren't my kids," said Anamaria, confused.

"Who are your parents?" said Airis to John and Peter.

"Our mom died a few years ago, and our dad is John Sparrow," said John Jr., and Anamaria blinked, then continued.

"Well, you two fine young men can sleep in the guest room, Airis and Kaitlyn, I need to speak with you two, please," said Anamaria, as the two boys shrugged and went to their temporary room.

"Girls, be careful. John Sparrow is my husband's brother--he's on the opposite pirate side."

"There's pirate _sides_?" said Airis, confused.

"Yes, there are. The two of you dating the two of them might show his sensitive side a bit--but you mustn't let their father find out who your father is, or you might get your hearts broken because their father will not let his sons date daughters of his enemy. Right now, he's trying to kill all of us, all the other Sparrows and Turners. I'm just warning you--watch out for yourselves," said Anamaria, before there was a knocking on the door and two seconds later it was busted open and in came two pirates. Anamaria managed to hide, but Airis and Kaitlyn were caught moving around. Airis saw a sword sitting over by the fireplace and grabbed it, stabbing it into the attacking pirate's stomach. Nervous, she backed up--and right into the other pirate. He grabbed her, also effectively grabbing Kaitlyn on his way out. They tried to fight, but were unable to get out of the pirate's tight grasp. Within minutes, they were on a ship, on their way to the other pirates.

Later on in the day, when the boys were eating dinner, two more pirates broke in. They both would not saying 'our captain wants his kids', but this group of two found Anamaria and realized something--it would make a good bait for Jack. So they tried to grab her--but the sword from earlier had still been on the floor, and Anamaria grabbed it and stabbed the man in front of her--one of the pirates. However, the one behind her grabbed her and took her away--leaving the house empty and unlocked for burglars. The pirate brought the two Sparrow kids and Anamaria to the boat, and they sailed away into the darkness.

As Jack and Elizabeth kept on sailing towards Will and the 'meeting place' of the pirates, they encountered a familiar sight--the Black Pearl ship, sailing towards them. They then looked at the sea, and the speck of something that was sailing towards them.

As this 'speck' came closer, Elizabeth recognized it--it was a man on a raft of boards, and he appeared to be unconsious--

"Will!" said Elizabeth, ordering Jack to help her get Will onto the ship. He too looked over the edge of the ship and saw the man, and he did indeed look very much like Will. The two grabbed the rope they had brought along, and brought the man aboard the ship. However, it was not Will--

"John!" exclaimed Jack, looking at his brother, who was now taking off the mask that made him look like Will.

"Hello, my brother. I thought you were so famous I wouldn't be able to find you. I knew you and Mr. Turner were in this together, Jack. So I knew you'd come to his rescue--you and Miss Turner here, who I know will make good bait for Mr. Turner when I found you, no use for it now though, for William has already been caught. It was harder than I had hoped for, since you had not been pirate-like and taken the gold I left for you and your daughters, but--"

"That's what the gold was doing there!" said Elizabeth, cutting in. "I figured that's what it was for, but I, unlike my daughters, left it sitting htere, with no intention of grabbing it. I know you pirates, you are perfect at sensing the location of gold, and I knew then you would find me--" said Elizabeth, before John Sparrow cut back in.

"Mr. William Turner is being held captive right now, I'm afraid. You aren't bait anymore--he is bait for you. All three of you must die, I'm afraid--" said John, pulling out his sword, and Jack followed suit. The two fought until John was knocked back into the ocean. Then Jack put his sword away and they kept right on sailing--until they saw another man that looked oddly like Will Turner, floating towards them.

"Help him!" said Elizabeth, and she and Jack pulled this man aboard. However it was not Will Turner they were looking at--

"BOOTSTRAP BILL?!" said Jack, disbelievingly.

"JACK SPARROW?!" said Bootstrap, confused.

"I thought he was dead!" they both said at the same time to Elizabeth,

"Yep, it's me," said William Turner , the father of Will, and Jack, at the same time. "Who you be with?" Will asked Jack, pointing at Elizabeth.

"Oh, that'd be Elizabeth Turner, your son's wife," said Jack, and Bootstrap stared.

"You be my son's wife? Fair lassy, she is too beautiful," said William, surveying Elizabeth.

"Um, okay," said Elizabeth, confused. "How did you live?" she asked William Turner. He looked her in the eyes.

"No comment," he said, looking at Jack. "How did oyu escape?" he asked Jack, who also gave the 'no comment' answer.

"How's my son been?" William asked Elizabeth.

"He's a fine gentlemen, who's clearly been trying to get over your--disappearance," said Elizabeth, and William smiled.

"Yes, he always was a 'daddy's boy'," said William, then realized something. "If you two are married, then why isn't he here?"

"He went off to remove a curse from our family that somehow got put on us, long story," said Elizabeth.

"We have time, matey," said William, as Elizabeth explained what was going on to him.

Meanwhile, back with Lexy and William, neither could thank the other enough for aiding in the killing of the pirates. Ben and Ali, however, had disappeared, not to be found until later on in the evening.

"Thanks for setting me free," said William, looking at Lexy straight in the eye.

"I've told you a million times, don't thank me! I always do stupid things when I'm told stuff like that," said Lexy, looking at William, and noticing how he was looking at her eyes.

"Sorry, I, um, well," said Will, stuttering. He didn't know what to say, she was so beautiful.

"I have to go--" said Lexy, going to her temporary room--and Will followed her.

"Don't go," said Will, and she turned around to face him. Then he continued, "At least, not until--" then, he leaned towards her, leaning in for the kiss. She returned the invitation with open arms, and then bid Will farewell for the time being and walked into her room.

Will walked back onto the top deck and arrived just in time to see Ben and Ali run to guard his entry.

"Um, guys, I need to see how things are--" said Will, then he looked around their bodies and saw a candlelit table with dinner sitting there, and continued with, "what is that?"

"Er--nothing," said Ben.

"Nothing whatsoever," said Ali.

"It's not nothing, it must be something," said Will, trying to get a better glance.

"How would you know?" they said, following his glances.

"Okay, didn't need to see that," he said, looking at Ali, who was, of course, shorter than himself and he had happened to look down. Ali quickly looked at herself, and moved away to fix the problem. However, by then, Ben couldn't block Will's gaze, who now knew something was up.

"What is that for?" Will asked, and Ben explained.

"You would have found out sooner or later anyway," said Ben, explaining what was going down.

"We set up this big romantic dinner for the two of you tonight," explained Ben. "You need to get her up here though, Ali and I are going to just steer the boat, Ali's been doing most of the work setting this up for you two--" said Ben.

"Thank her for me, I need to go let Lex no," said Will, smiling. "You know, it does help to know if we're going to have a bloody date tonight!" said Will, walking to Lexy's room to tell her the good news.

"Awesome!" said Lexy, pulling out her other outfit, a much nicer one.

"You knew this was coming?" said Will, suprised that she had a special outfit already with her.

"No, I just like to have one 'better outfit' with me," said Lexy, smiling. "I'll be right out," she said, shooing Will out so she could change.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had finally finished telling 'old William what had occurred.

"So now all of ya'll are going to die?" said William.

"Not if we kill the other pirates that survived the Black Pearl and still are alive today," said Elizabeth.

"Well let's go then!" said William, and with that they left for the ship. 


End file.
